


Tricks No Treats

by jagseun



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Halloween, Humor, M/M, celeste is back, neighbor jinyoung, single dad mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagseun/pseuds/jagseun
Summary: Mark takes his daughter trick or treating only to find that their new neighbour is incredibly handsome, but he can't bring himself to properly introduce himself.  Luckily for Mark, fourth time's the charm.





	Tricks No Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I missed Celeste so I brought her back, I guess we can officially call this an AU of an AU? Ha.

“Trick or treat!”

Mark had always loved Halloween the best.  As a child, he was a sucker for the free candy but nothing excited him more than dressing up.  He planned out elaborate costumes every year.

He was that kid who tried to pull a fast one and keep trick or treating until he was in his late teens- he had a baby face anyway and his friends were always up for it.

He was an adult now with a kid of his own and he was so happy this his daughter had inherited his love for Halloween.  She had such a hard time picking a costume he bought her ten before she decided on the one she really wanted.  Mark would do anything for her- even if that meant spoiling her every now and then.

“Oh my, aren’t you… cute!  What are you supposed to be?”  The elderly lady who opened the door stared down at Mark’s daughter dressed up in an all-black outfit complete with a mask.

“I’m Batgirl!”  She flashed a pose.

“Oh, wow!  The best Batgirl I’ve seen all evening!”  It was obvious the lady had no clue what she was supposed to be, but the only thing that mattered to his daughter was the free candy.

The lady dropped some candy into the plastic pumpkin she was holding.

“Celeste, what do you say?”  Mark chided.

“Thanks…”  Celeste said reluctantly as they bid the lady goodbye.

“Why do you look so upset over free candy?”  He asked, pulling her along back down to the street.

“This candy, it’s sugar-free.  Ick.”  She pouted.

“You remember which candies are sugar-free?!”

“Of _course_!  I’m basically a candy expert.”  She said proudly.

“Whatever you say.”  Mark couldn’t help but be amused by everything his daughter said sometimes.  She was adopted but the obvious similarities between them scared him sometimes.

Mark was decked out in a full costume as well, Spiderman.  When there were a large group of kids around he would start prowling down the street and sometimes even run into a full-on flip to impress them.  He was glad his daughter was still young enough to enjoy this rather than get embarrassed.  No matter how old, you would never be able to pull the Halloween spirit out of Mark.

“Is this enough candy now?  You’ll be eating this for days…”  Mark teased his daughter.

“Never!  The basket is only half full!”  The basket was more than halfway full.

“You shouldn’t be eating too much candy, how about one more house…”

“But daddy!”  Celeste whined, putting on that signature pout of hers. Mark didn’t know how she managed to inherit that.

“No buts!  It’s getting late and you have school tomorrow.”  They had been at it for almost three hours, and Celeste already had enough candy to keep her up for the next week.

“Fine.”  She crossed her arms and stomped over to the last house on the block. 

Mark liked to stay in the neighborhood since he was familiar with everyone- but the person who lived in the very last house had just moved in.  Their house was decked out with a ton of Halloween decorations so he could only assume it would be safe to trick or treat there.

“Trick or treat!”  Celeste wiped the sour look off her face to greet their last neighbor.

“Woooo!”  The man yelled as he opened the door, wearing one of those huge foam hands.  “Go ceiling!”

Mark only had vision through the two holes covered in mesh through his mask but even with his limited vision his jaw almost hit the floor.  The man was dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans but he was so incredibly handsome Mark almost couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Uh…”  Celeste was confused that she was greeted with cheers instead of candy.

“Do you get it?”  The man pointed at his shirt that said, ‘ _Ceiling #1’._ “I’m a ceiling fan!”

Celeste still looked lost so he sighed and gave up on her, looking at Mark instead.  “The kids don’t really get it but I’m still enjoying my costume.”

Mark had to pick his jaw up off the floor and collect himself before he could speak.  “Uh, yeah.  Super clever.  I love it.”

“I’m glad someone appreciates it.”  He flashed Mark the most charming smile before kneeling so he was eye level with Celeste.  “And what are you dressed up as, pretty girl?”

“I’m Batgirl!”  She declared, striking her usual pose.

“Wow!  This is the best costume I’ve seen all night!”  The man looked genuinely excited and Celeste couldn’t stop smiling.  “Here you go!”  The man dumped a candy bar into Celeste’s basket and squeezed her cheek.

“Thank you so much!”  Celeste practically yelled.

“Of course, happy trick or treating!”  With that, the man closed the door and Mark suddenly felt empty.

He needed to know everything about him.  What’s his name?  Where is he from?  _Is he single?_

“Daddy!  Are you even listening to me?!”  Celeste yelled at him.

“Huh, what?”  He had been lost in a trance for a moment there.

“Look at this!  He gave me a _whole_ chocolate bar!  Nobody gives out whole chocolate bars, this is amazing!”

“Uh… wow, yeah.”  Mark said as they walked away from the house.

“I wish we could go back there, this is my favorite kind of chocolate too…”  Celeste said sadly.  Mark had an epiphany.

“You know what, you’re right!  We must go back!  We can’t miss out on… such a prime candy location.”  Celeste didn’t expect him to agree with her but she decided not to question it. 

“Yes!  Wait, how do we go back though?  Wouldn’t he know it’s us again?”

“Don’t worry Celeste, daddy has a plan.”

* * *

 

“Trick or treat!”

Mark was being devious, he had run home to change Celeste into one of her other rejected costumes.  This time, she was dressed up as a cute ladybug complete with a black mask.

Mark, unfortunately, didn’t have any other costumes so he had to make one up, grabbing the bloody mask Celeste had made him buy for her because she thought it was cool and wrapping himself in a black blanket from his bedroom.  Hopefully, the man wouldn’t notice anything weird.

“Woooo!”  The man yelled again.  “Go ceiling!”

“I still don’t get it.”  Mark immediately poked his daughter on the side as she had messed up her words. “Ah!  I don’t get it for the first time!”

The man looked a little confused, but Mark quickly chimed in to cover up.  “Ceiling fan?”

“Yes!  Finally, someone got it!”  The man smiled and Mark was melting yet again. 

He kneeled to talk with Celeste.  “I’m guessing you’re a ladybug?”

“Buzz buzz!”  Celeste yelled, which made the man laugh.

“Ah, don’t bite me!”

“Ladybugs don’t bite, silly!”  Celeste was laughing again and Mark was sure his heart skipped multiple beats.  There were not many people who could make Celeste smile like that on their first meeting.  _Did he have kids of his own?  Why was he so good with kids?_ Mark suddenly felt dejected.

“Here you go!”  He dropped another chocolate bar into Celeste’s bag.  “You’re so cute, I wish I could snatch you up and keep you forever.”  The man said as he squeezed Celeste’s cheek. 

“No kids of your own?”  The words slipped out of Mark’s mouth before he could stop them.

“No, no, no!  I wish… but I’m not even in a relationship.”  Mark perked up again.

“You wish?” 

“Daddy!”  Celeste was tugging on Mark’s arm as she had finished collecting her candy and was ready to leave.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to overshare!”  The man’s cheeks were getting red.  “Happy trick or treating!”  Just like that, the man was gone again and Mark still felt empty.

Mark immediately turned to Celeste.  “Want to go again?”

* * *

 

“Trick or treat!”

This time, Celeste was dressed up as a cat, complete with a tail, paws, and a nose and whiskers Mark had hurriedly painted on her.

Mark had to sacrifice one of his black beanie’s, cutting two holes in it to make eyeholes and pulling it over his face.  He paired that with a black top and black pants and claimed he was a burglar.

“Woooo!!”  Mark was starting to wonder if this guy was getting tired of yelling every single time, but he seemed adamant to entertain all the children.  “Go ceiling!”

“Ceiling fan?”  Celeste asked.

“Yes! You got it, smart girl!”  Jinyoung kneeled and patted her on the head.  “I see I’ve got a visitor from a cute kitty cat.”

“Meow!”  Celeste held her paws up in a cute way and got even more pats.

The man looked up at Mark then.  “Oh!  I get it!”  He stood up and pointed right at Mark, getting too close for Mark’s comfort.  He was sweating profusely under his makeshift mask.  “She’s a cat and you’re a burglar so together, you’re a cat burglar!  That’s so clever!”

Mark… had honestly not planned that, but he loved coincidences.  “Oh… yeah!  You got it right away.” 

“I love clever costumes, in case you couldn’t tell from my own.”  Jinyoung was still giggling when he grabbed the chocolate bar and tossed it in Celeste’s basket. 

“Thank you!  Meow!” 

“Happy trick or treating!”  The man said before he closed the door right as Mark was about to ask him something else.

Celeste yawned as she walked down the steps for the third time.  “Daddy, I’m sleepy.”

It was getting late, very few kids were still out trick or treating.  They had wasted a ton of time changing costumes all night, but still, Mark couldn’t let this go.  He couldn’t keep Celeste out much longer.

“We need to go back, just one last time.”

* * *

 

“Trick or treat.”  Celeste had lost most of her enthusiasm, but she was still sparkling is her most dazzling costume of the night- Cinderella.

“Wow, I’m not dressed properly to be graced by a princess at this hour!”  Mark realized he hadn’t gone through his whole ceiling fan routine this time.  “You look stunning.”

That helped Celeste smile through her sleepiness.  “Daddy said I’m even prettier than Cinderella.”

“He wouldn’t be lying!”  Jinyoung finally took a good look at Mark before bursting out into laughter.

Mark seriously had nothing left to wear, so he just put on some regular clothes and stuck a sign on his chest.

“Nudist on strike?”  Jinyoung said, through giggles.

“Get it?  It’s because I’m wearing clothes…”  Mark had felt incredibly stupid putting the sign on but he was delighted this guy thought it was hilarious.

“Very clever, guess I don’t have the best costume of the night anymore.”  Jinyoung turned back to Celeste and kneeled.  “Sweetheart, I’m really sorry but I was sure nobody else would be coming over tonight.  I don’t have any more chocolate bars.”

Celeste couldn’t help but pout.  “No more?”

“I’m sorry but, you shouldn’t be that sad, I mean, you already have three of them, right?”  Jinyoung quirked an eyebrow and Mark felt his stomach drop.

“How did you know?”  Celeste sincerely asked, shocked he had known the whole time.

“You really think I couldn’t recognize your cute face repeatedly?  You know, it’s not nice to hog all of my candy...”

“It was daddy’s idea!  He suggested we do it!”  Celeste threw him under the bus so casually.  He could only dream of the days that she would do anything for her father.  He couldn’t sleep at night wondering what kind of teenager she would turn out to be.

“Your idea?”  Jinyoung stood back up, turning to Mark and crossing his arms.

“I can explain… I…”  Mark’s face was getting hot, he had no choice but to tell the truth.  “Honestly… I kept meaning to ask for your name and number or something because you’re incredibly… handsome.  I needed to know but I’m kind of… um… shy?”  Mark’s voice fell to a whisper by the end of his sentence he was so embarrassed. 

“I have cake.”

“What?”  Mark was the confused one this time.

“I don’t have any chocolate left but if you want to come inside, I have some leftover-“

“Cake!”  Celeste woke right up and practically ran past the man into his house.

“Celeste!  You can’t just run into stranger’s houses like that! Celeste!  Ugh, I’m so sorry!!”  Mark bowed and the man started giggling again.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name...?”  The man stood in his doorway, arms crossed, not letting him inside until he answered.

“Mark, I live down the street.”

“I’m Jinyoung, nice to meet you for the fourth time,” Jinyoung shook his hand before yanking him inside his house.  “By the way, the reason I never turned you down is that I thought it was cute you kept coming back, and your costumes kept getting more and more ridiculous I wanted to see how bad it would get.”

Mark was glad he was entertaining at least- wait, did Jinyoung call him _cute_?

“Your face is getting red again.”  Jinyoung chuckled as he put a hand on Mark’s cheek.  “Hm, it was also a nice surprise to see that you’re also incredibly good-looking under all those masks.” 

If Mark thought he was embarrassed before now he was sure he was burning up, his face was red hot.

“Cake, cake, cake!”  Celeste chanted, not caring about anything else in the world.

“I’m coming, wait one moment!”  Jinyoung yelled down the hall.  Celeste must’ve already found the kitchen.

“Here.”  Jinyoung walked into another room then came back out and stuck a sticky note on Mark’s chest.

“What…”

“That’s my phone number, don’t lose it,” Jinyoung said, a smirk on his face.  “There should be enough cake for all three of us but by how hungry your daughter sounds, who knows if we’ll be able to get any if we don’t hurry up.”

Jinyoung gave him one last reassuring pat on the shoulder before he ran over to the kitchen.

Mark was still frozen in place, trying to process the night’s events.

He was positive Halloween was going to be his favorite holiday for the rest of his life.


End file.
